The Date
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: He asked her for a date. She asked him why.


**_So this is my Valentine's Day one-shot to signelchan! Happy V-Day! _**

**_She requested either AleHeather, Gidgette or Jock and after weighing out the pros and cons, I've decided that I'd choose Jock! _**

**_So here we have it! Hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

Brick stood outside the house, sweat beading around his forehead as he awaited for the door to open. He had dressed himself as she had started; in a muscle shirt with cargo shorts, which in his opinion was a little unruly for a date, and held as instructed a water bottle and a towel. In all honesty, when she had agreed for this date, he wasn't expecting himself to be standing in front of her door looking like this.

He heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer, and saw the door swing right open, seeing his date standing there in a tank top and sweatpants; a causal outfit, Brick noted. As soon as she saw him, she smirked and pulled him into her house.

"Just lemme get my gear," she told him as she disappeared through one of the many doors that connected to the hall. Her house was quaint, he noticed. Whilst his house was decorated with many of his dad's certificates and medals, as well as some ancient paintings, her house had some vintage items placed on dusty old tables with some dingy lights above. There was also some faded paintings hung across the wall, as well as some antique vases filled with fresh roses.

She came out of a door, that Brick faintly remembered her not going through, but didn't question her. He was a little too nervous to speak, let alone actually walk himself. Jo smirked at him, holding her bottle and cloth in her hands.

"C'mon, let's go now," she told him, grabbing his wrist. She turned her head back to the house. "I'm going out, Mum!" She shouted, before taking him out of her house. Brick's eyes were focused on the back of her head, silently praying that she would turn around and look at him. After all, he had mentioned in his valentines letter that he loved her eyes.

「＊」

"Not bad, sweat soaker," Jo chuckled as she burst into the cafe, Brick following her, sweat drenching his body. Jo found a table close to the window, and got into the booth looking at the drinks menu that had been all-so kindly placed on the table. Brick followed suit and sat across from her, taking a glance at the menu.

He wasn't quite expecting Jo to drag him to the mountain trail, where they completed a five kilometre run around the track. He had to follow Jo along, as he wasn't so sure where he was going, and since Jo was going at such a pace, he didn't have enough time to take a sip of water, or wipe the sweat from his brow. At the end of it, she had seen Brick's exhausted form and offered to take him to the cafe.

A waitress with blonde hair came out and took their orders. Jo gave her a look when she saw the girl look at Brick's muscular build but when she disappeared from their table, the jockette saw the blonde haired girl kissing a fellow waiter with matching blonde hair and a cowboy hat and knew instantly that the blonde haired waitress wouldn't cause trouble.

Jo tried making small talk with Brick, who was blushing and stuttering in response, as well as teasing him by poking his shoulders or cheeks. Brick knew that she was just teasing, but deep down he felt embarrassed that he wasn't good enough for his crush.

The waitress came back with their drinks, offering a smile as she asked if they wanted anything else, to which they both declined. She nodded her head and left them to their drinks in peace.

"So what's the deal?" Jo suddenly asked, as she finished her fruit smoothie. Brick looked up and saw her indigo eyes staring into his. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks, and down his neck as he looked around nervously.

"I-I," he stuttered, trying to look at her, but failing to meet her eyes. Jo saw Brick's uneasiness, and sighed heavily, and began flicking the straw around in her cup.

"I mean, out of all the cake faced girls in the school you could have chosen, you picked me to be your valentine," she told him, looking at the table. "I just wanna know why?" Her indigo eyes once again looked into Brick's whom began sweating even more due to the fact that he feared he wasn't impressing her enough.

"T-that's not-"

"You don't need to lie to make me happy," Jo told Brick, bending the end of the straw. "I've never had a valentines before, and all the guys I know were all dared to pick their valentines; no strings attached."

"J-Jo, I-"

"If it was a dare, you can tell me now," she continued. "I won't be hurt."

"No!" Brick told her, raising his voice. Jo silenced, and blinked at the male in front of her. She seemed slightly alarmed by his sudden outburst, yet she didn't say anything.

"I-I really like you, Jo. You're different from the other girls," he admitted. "You're not afraid to show your tough side, and you're not afraid to take charge." Jo stared at Brick, a slight blush appearing her cheeks. She slipped her hands onto her lap and looked down at that table, trying to conceal her blush.

Brick himself found his blush rising up to his forehead, and he was pretty sure he was redder than Jo probably was. He looked down at his lap, and softly muttered, "and you're kinda pretty."

The date ended, with both teens not saying another word to each other as they paid for their drinks. The waitress who served them noticed their blushes and hid her smile as she handed them back their change.

"See you again, sometime!" She called out, as the two teens left the cafe. Brick walked Jo back to her house, maintaining the silence as they arrived in front of her house. Brick stood on the sidewalk, watching as Jo walked towards her front door. She waved at him, and he waved back.

"See you at school!" Brick called out, as Jo turned into her house. She waved over his shoulder and closed the door. Brick sighed and made his way back to his own house.

「＊」

"Was he cute?" Jo's old friend, Sky asked. Jo shrugged as she went at it at the rowing machine. Sky sighed as she ran on the treadmill, her iPod blaring into her ears as Jo suddenly stopped working the rowing machine. It had been a week since Jo had her date with Brick, and she still hadn't quite processed the whole fact that Brick actually liked her. He was a looker, Jo would admit, and he was quite buff but she wasn't so sure if she was ready to actually date. She didn't have much experience with relationships, and she never really and a 'crush' on anyone.

"He called me pretty," Jo suddenly blurted out, making Sky almost trip on the treadmill. The gymnast turned off her machine and leant on the handles, panting slightly and removing an earbud from her ear. She was smiling too, which Jo knew couldn't be good.

"He's so into you!" She chuckled, making Jo roll her eyes in annoyance. She was well aware of that, in fact, Brick pretty much admitted that to her. Jo ignored Sky's questions as she began powering against the machine again.

A sudden chime of the door opening alerted Jo who turned her head to see who entered. The gym was often empty, so when people would come, Jo tended to judge them as they came in, often criticising them mockingly in her head.

But this particular visitor, almost made her jump away in fear. Sky noted where she was looking and saw the male approach the punching bag, dressed in a white singlet top and cargo shorts. Connecting the dots, Sky looked at Jo with a sly smile.

"That's him, isn't it?" She teased, making Jo give her a glare to shut her up. Sky laughed and looked at Brick as she began jabbing at the bag. She hummed and looked at Jo with an amused expression.

"He is pretty cute," she told Jo making the indigo eyed girl snap her head to growl at her. Sky flinched at her friend's sudden hostility and backed off, off the treadmill. Jo looked at Brick again, watching his back muscles as he completely beat the shit out of the bag.

She didn't know where this sudden possessiveness came from, but she knew she didn't wanted to see him again. Getting up from the machine, she slung her bag over her shoulder and held her towel and water bottle in her hands.

She waved to Sky, who was migrated over to the monkey bars and was warming up her muscles. The gymnast waved back and Jo began walking out. She knew she had to pass the punching bags to get out, so she prayed that she wouldn't have to see Brick.

"Jo?" His voice called out. Jo froze, but an emotion deep down in her heart began pulsing. She turned around and saw a sweaty Brick looking at her with a shocked expression. "You train here?"

Jo found herself laughing a little at Brick's obliviousness and gave him a slight wave and smirked.

"Sure do, cargo shorts."

* * *

**_Aww, wasn't that bittersweet :3_**

**_Once again, happy V-Day signelchan and I really truly hope you enjoy this :3_**

**_-Blue_**


End file.
